


In the dark

by itsfictionbitch



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Don't Like Don't Read, Drunk Sex, M/M, Pedophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, child!muddler, dark!Joxter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfictionbitch/pseuds/itsfictionbitch
Summary: muddler stays with joxter while hodgkins is out of town.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> art by deereggs

Muddler has been over at joxters house while hodgkins was away for a business trip for about three days now and has to his knowledge thoroughly explored the large house finding many fun things to see so when joxter asked him if he wanted to see a secret playroom that muddler had not found yet muddler got very excited shaking his head up and down wondering what kinds of toys and miscellaneous objects he would find in this secret room.

Joxter led muddler down a flight of stairs into the basement where muddler had been before now watching very carefully as he thought he explored the basement already. joxter pushed lightly on a wall where there was a ledge holding some liquor the wall popped back making muddlers eyes sparkle with excitement. "wanna head in first" joxter asked muddler grabbing a bottle of gin off the ledge when muddler ran past him flapping his arms in excitement.

The room was full or weird gym equipment and a table and a bench though they weren't beside each other. The first thing muddler ran over to was a swing. He jumped on and started spinning it up. Once he was satisfied with how many twists it had he lifted his feet up and spun around. " Wow mr. joxter this is so fun i wanna have a playground in my basement when im older too!!" muddler said running over to some weird objects hanging on one of the walls taking one down and pretending to row a boat with it.

Joxter took a swig of straight gin from the bottle and said "well you see basement playgrounds actually have different rules than school playgrounds you can't have any clothes on in basement ones." muddler was a bit confused at this new rule but he had also never been in a basement playground before and still wanted to play more so he stripped his clothes off and watched joxter do the same soon he was back to playing happily in the room.

Muddler played in the room as joxter emptied the bottle of gin licking the last drop joxter grabbed muddlers arm as he ran by lowering his head he threw the empty bottle to the side of the room scaring muddler "m,,mr.joxter" muddlers heart raced this body telling him he was not safe now. Joxter pulled at his arm catching the other one as well he pulled him over to the table and locked muddlers tiny arms in thick cuffs attached to the table. Tears began to form at the sides of muddlers eyes from fear.

Joxter began his assault grabbing the paddle muddler had been playing with off the flood and patting it against muddlers butt and sides slowly making the swings harder and harder. When muddlers ass was fully red and without a doubt would be bruised the next day he lined himself up with muddlers clenched hole the tears streaming down muddlers face only making joxter more excited.

Joxter thrust in and everything went black for muddler his mind trying its best to block the sensation of thrust after thrust, the tearing of his skin and the tears running down his face. In the darkness his mind wandered to a different place though new sensations caused by joxter never failed to attempt to pull him away from his escape. Soon muddler found himself awake in the bedroom he had been staying in at joxters house. His butt was sore and the thought of joxter struck fear into him and for some reason he had gained a new fear of basements.

art in next chapter*


	2. Chapter 2

art by deereggs (go check out their fics to)


End file.
